The Reason
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: A night out for Sophie Webster doesn't turn out exactly how she expects... it turns out even better than she could have imagined.
1. The Reason - Chapter 1

''ID please.'' The words Sophie always dreaded hearing on a night out. She was seventeen and wanting to have a good time with her friends, going to clubs, dancing, meeting new people. She was the youngest of the group and the only one to not yet have turned eighteen. This meant when they went out it was dependant on the mood of the bouncers how far the night took her.

The stern looking gentleman with a shaved head, broad shoulders and dressed nearly all in black stood in front of the club entrance waiting. She didn't have anything she could produce and it wasn't the first time this had happened. She was beginning to wish she'd taken Chesney up on his offer of getting her a fake ID, but hadn't been too sure what the quality would be like since she'd watched Superbad and she wasn't too keen on the idea of handing over a driving licence which claimed she was known by a single name. She only had another three months to wait and she'd be able to walk into a club without the worry of being thrown out, for being underage anyway.

She quickly began the same routine of searching through her bag, as if she was looking for her ID, and as always when this happened, she ended up looking back at the man in front of her preparing to lie.

''I must have forgotten to put it in my bag.''

''No ID, no entry.'' He replied as he looked back at her. He probably went through this same routine with dozens of people every night, most likely able to pick out potential under-agers like most people could pick out a daisy in the middle of a bunch of roses.

Sophie let out a small sigh, unsure of how many times she could be bothered to go through the same conversation nearly every time she went out, but then nine times out of ten, it did work, especially if she threw in a bit of flirting.

''But I come here all the time.''

''Then you should know the rules.''

''Sophie come on!'' Katy called over as she walked through the doors with the others.

''I'm with them.'' Sophie told the bouncer as she pointed in the direction of her friends.

''And they've got ID. Show me yours and you're in.''

''Oh come on, please just let me in. Look I'll bring my ID next time okay.''

''Step outta the queue please. Others are waiting to get in.'' Sophie let out another sigh, before glancing to her friends and shrugging her shoulders as a disappointed looking Katy got dragged into the club by the others. As she stepped to the side and watched as others started to walk into the club, she felt her phone vibrate and looked at the screen to see she had a message.

**From Katy: Do u want me to come home with u? X**

As much as she didn't want to be the only one not getting to go into the club, she definitely did not want to be reason that others couldn't.

**To Katy: No way, I'm fine. Have a gud nite. I'll txt u later. X**

She made her way towards the chip shop just down the road, deciding that she may as well take the opportunity to get some food before catching a taxi home. As she approached the doorway she purposely avoided making any eye contact with the group of lads outside the shop in hoodies and with skateboards, hoping that it would lessen the chances of them making comments towards her.

After she'd bought her food, she made her way back outside to look for a taxi, but as she stepped out through the door something collided forcefully with her side and knocked her to the ground, a body falling on top of her own as she landed ungracefully in her mini-dress and heels and dropping her food in the process.

''Ouch…'' she groaned as she raised her hand up to the side of her head and touched it lightly, only to hiss as it stung.

''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' The voice she heard was softly spoken, which surprised her since she assumed it had been one of the skaters that had run into her. She felt the weight lift off her as a body still hovered above her and she squinted her eyes to look at them from where they were hidden beneath the hood of their jacket. She was momentarily halted into silence as she looked into two of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

''I didn't see you.'' The stranger said as they pushed themselves up and held their hand out for her to take as they helped her up from the ground and she noticed how soft their hand was. They pushed the hood back off their head revealing long blonde hair which fell over their shoulders and the prettiest face Sophie could ever remember seeing. ''Your head… damn.'' The Blonde raised their hand up towards Sophie's forehead and hovered her fingers over the cut that was now there.

''I'm okay.'' Sophie eventually managed to whisper out, not sure if she'd actually said it out loud or just in her head as she blinked to break her stare.

''Yeah, but you're bleeding.''

''Don't worry about it, it doesn't really even hurt that much.'' She lifted her hand to her head to prove her point only to flinch at the contact.

''Looks like it.'' The Blonde smirked slightly at the failed attempt to lie.

''Okay, maybe it hurts a little.'' Sophie smiled back shyly. The moment her eyes locked on the Blonde's, she lost her usual confidence she had when speaking to people.

Sophie knew she was attracted to girls, but she'd never acted on it, wanting to fit in with her friends and not have a hard time at college. She'd dated a few lads in high school but it never gone further than kissing and a few instances of attempted wandering hands on the lads' part.

''Sorry bout your food.'' The Blonde said as she looked at the ground and Sophie followed her gaze to where a mound of chips and curry sauce had spread across the pavement. ''I'll buy you some new ones.''

''Nah, it's alright. I wasn't really that hungry to be honest.'' Sophie stood for a few moments longer, both girls looking at one another unsure of what to say next. ''Erm… well I guess I should probably grab a taxi.'' Sophie said as she nodded in the direction of the taxi rank that was just around the corner. Something inside her was making her not want to leave the Blonde, but it's not like she could just stand around all night on the street dressed as she was, and it wasn't even like she knew that the Blonde would want her company.

The Blonde was in the same mind frame though. She didn't know why, but the instant the pretty Brunette in front of her mentioned leaving, she felt a mini panic inside. She wanted to spend more time with her, or at least find out her name… and possibly get her number. She also knew she was attracted to girls, but she didn't hide it, all her friends knew, as did her family and she'd had a number of girlfriends in the past, none of them though had anywhere near such an immediate effect on her as the Brunette stood in front of her.

Sophie hesitated for a second longer before she gave a small smile and turned to leave. As quickly as she had turned, she felt a gentle hold on her hand.

''Wait.'' She was tugged back in the Blonde's direction. ''Don't go yet.'' The Blonde said hoping she didn't sound desperate as she looked down at their connected hands and slowly took hers away. ''I mean… would you like to stay out for a bit… with me?'' A smile spread across Sophie's face at the request as she watched the suddenly nervous looking Blonde in front of her, and she nodded in response getting a smile in return.

''I look a mess now though.'' Sophie said, referring to her grazed head and elbow.

''You look beautiful.'' The Blonde said as Sophie automatically felt a blush rise on her face and she smiled shyly as she bit her bottom lip. ''What's your name?''

''Sophie.'' The Blonde smiled and held her hand out in front of her.

''I'm Sian.'' Sophie giggled as she took Sian's hand in her own and shook it lightly, getting a grin of the Blonde as they parted.

Sian pressed her foot against the edge of her skateboard making it flip up so she could catch it. ''Um… could I take your somewhere?'' Sophie smiled and nodded again.

''What about your friends?'' They both turned and looked at the group of lads talking amongst themselves outside the shop and eating chips, throwing the odd one at each other.

''I think they'll be okay without us.'' the Blonde laughed. ''Come on.'' she said nodding her head sideways, before she started walking and Sophie caught up quickly to walk beside her.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, they reached what Sophie recognised as a skate park. ''Erm… I can't skate.'' she said as she looked at the Blonde who looked back at her with a grin.

''I didn't bring you here to skate, but I'm sure it would have been fun to watch you try in that dress.'' Sophie raised her eyebrows at the smirking Blonde, but a second later she felt butterflies in her stomach as Sian took her hand in her own. ''Come on.'' The Blonde said as she led the Sophie through the gate towards the concrete ramps.

Sian gestured for Sophie to sit down and noticed how the Brunette shivered slightly as she settled herself on the cold ground. She took of her hoody and wrapped it around Sophie's shoulders. ''Here, put this on.'' she told her before she sat down next to her.

''But then you'll get cold.''

''I'm fine.'' Sian smiled as Sophie slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped the hoody around herself.

''Thanks.'' Sophie smiled and watched as Sian lay back against the concrete. ''So, if you didn't bring me here to skate, what we here for then?'' Sophie asked looking down at the Blonde who raised her gaze to Sophie and gave a cheeky smirk. Sophie raised her eyebrows for a second, wondering how to take the Blonde's response, before Sian broke into a small laugh.

''We're here for this.'' Sian stated as she looked back up to the sky and Sophie looked up allowing her eyes to follow Sian's gaze, only to be met by a blanket of bright shining stars.

''Wow, this is amazing.'' Sophie breathed out as she settled herself back on the ground next to the Blonde.

They lay on the ground looking up at the night sky as they chatted away getting to know each other, neither one caring that they were in the middle of a darkened skate park in the middle of the night with someone they'd only met a few hours earlier.

''It really is beautiful.'' Sophie said as she let her eyes wonder over the tiny lights filling the sky.

''Yeah, it really is.'' Sian whispered as Sophie turned her head to see the Blonde looking at her. Sophie felt a blush rise on her face as she realised that Sian was talking about her and she saw the Blonde glance down to her lips before back to her eyes again, almost in question. After a few moments, it seemed clear that Sophie wasn't going to slap her and Sian took the opportunity to close the gap between them, as she attached her lips to the Brunette's and raised her hand to cup her cheek softly.

It only last a few seconds before Sian pulled away again slowly. ''Is this ok?'' she whispered, and watched as the Brunette flickered her eyes open. Sophie, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying something stupid, or even sure that she could speak, simply gave a small smile and nod, to show that she wasn't going to run away. Sian smiled back and leaned in again pressing their lips together as she turned on her side and shuffled her body a little closer. Sophie's mind went blank the moment the Blonde's lips had met hers again, and the only thing she could concentrate on was the butterflies swarming her stomach and the way Sian's lips moved against her own.

Feeling Sian part her lips slightly, Sophie copied her actions and a moment later felt the Blonde guiding her tongue into her mouth. Of course she'd kissed people before, but the moment Sian's tongue met her own, a jolt of excitement shot through the Brunette's body and she moved her hand to Sian's waist, gripping her tank top in her fingertips as she pulled her closer into her own body so she was hovering above her.

Sophie felt the warm body which was protecting hers from the night chill move back slightly, but not wanting to lose contact just yet, she wrapped her arms around Sian's back and pulled her down against her more so that their bodies were pressed flush together. As their lips started to move quicker, the Blonde smiled into the kiss and shifted her position again to get more comfortable, but in the process accidently moved her hip against Sophie's centre, making the Brunette suddenly pull out of the kiss, her breathing fast against the Blonde's lips. Sian looked down at her, studying her flushed cheeks which she thought made the Brunette just look cuter.

''You okay?'' Sian asked, not realising straight away what had caused the slightly younger girl to become a little flustered.

Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it without a word, before she tried again. ''Erm… well you…'' Sophie hesitated for a second, but looked down between their bodies, indicating where Sian's body rested on her own.

''Oh… sorry.'' Sian whispered with a small apologetic smile, as she suddenly realised what she'd done and went to raise her body slightly.

''I don't mind.'' she heard whispered, and wasn't quite sure if she'd heard right, but as she looked into the Brunette's eyes, she saw a slight glint. ''It was nice, I just…'' Sophie's voice trailed off as she let out a shaky breath. She wanted to be there with Sian, she wanted to be kissing her and at the moment it happened, she wanted Sian's body pressed intimately against hers. But she'd never been in this situation with another girl before and that made her nervous, knowing that she wasn't quite sure what she was meant to do. Sensing what was wrong and realising that whilst the Brunette had been the one to pull out of the kiss, she still had a tight grip on her tank top holding her close, a small smirk spread across the Blonde's face as she looked down at the blushing Brunette. She leaned in again and placed her lips on Sophie's, kissing her slowly and softly as she felt the Brunette respond once more. Sian moved her body and gently rocked her hip against Sophie again, causing the younger girl to let out a small whimper into her mouth, the vibrations of which only made the Blonde want more of her.

Sian was a lot more confident with being with girls. She'd realised from an early age that she wasn't interested in dating lads, and had never really had any issues when it came to chatting up anyone she fancied. Her friends knew her as being a bit of a player perhaps, but being in college studying music and media, as well as being part of a local dance crew, and well known on the skating circuit around the city, meant she had a lot of friends and a lot more admirers. It never took long for a girl to fall for her charm, and she'd had a lot of opportunities over the past couple of years to become pretty experienced in that area.

Sian continued to kiss the Brunette who lay beneath her, whilst allowing her tongue to slowly familiarise itself with the other mouth it was currently occupying. She kept her left arm leaning on the ground at the side of Sophie's head and dared to rest her right hand on her stomach, as she stroked over the smooth material that covered her body, her fingertips gliding up and over her ribs.

Parting from the kiss, Sian looked into Sophie's eyes as they opened slowly showing how much of a darker blue they'd become. ''You're really pretty.'' she whispered as she moved her hand to the Brunette's face and swept a piece of her hair off her forehead. Sophie leaned up and captured the Blonde's lips again, immediately seeking out her tongue with her own, as Sian happily responded by trailing her hand back down her body, going further than before until she reached the hem of her dress. As she felt the soft skin underneath, her mind was in overdrive at the thought of being able to have the gorgeous girl beneath her. She slowly dipped her fingers underneath the material of the dress and smiled into the kiss as Sophie bent her knee, raising her leg up to Sian's side giving her more access. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so hard that she was sure that Sophie would have been able to hear it.

She moved her hand up the inside of Sophie's thigh and brushed her fingertips over her underwear causing the Brunette to moan again and lift her body slightly at the touch. However, Sian suddenly realised in that moment that she didn't want to be doing this. She didn't want it to be a quick one-time thing with Sophie and then have that be it. She didn't want it to be in the middle of the night out in a public skate park, when they'd only met a couple of hours earlier. It didn't seem special enough. There was just something about the Brunette, about this particular girl over all the others that made Sian want things to be different this time.

''Wait…'' she mumbled as she stopped the kiss and leaned back as she removed her hand from beneath Sophie's dress and rested it once again on her waist. Sophie's breathing was heavy against Sian's lips as she looked at her, her eyes questioning why she'd stopped. Sophie had never moved this fast with someone before, but the moment she had set eyes on the Blonde she was instantly attracted to her, and the moment Sian had kissed her she hadn't wanted her to stop, and the moment the Blonde's hand had ventured under her dress, she'd decided she wasn't going to fight the feeling she had erupting inside her…. pure want.

''I don't want to do this.'' The look on Sophie's face as the words left the Blonde's mouth made Sian realise that she needed to continue quickly. ''I mean I do… but I don't…'' She let out a sigh, trying to work out what she was trying to say. ''Not right now anyway…''

''Oh, okay.'' Sophie pushed herself up pulling Sian's hoodie back around herself as Sian sat back and watched her.

''It's just, I really like you and… I just don't want you to end up hating me.'' Sophie snapped her head in Sian's direction.

''Why would I hate you?'' she asked as she frowned.

''Well this isn't exactly, I dunno… romantic, is it…'' The Brunette's face softened and a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked back at the nervous looking Blonde.

''You're cute.'' Sophie said as she watched the Blonde scrunch her nose up at her statement.

''Well… would you maybe want to go out with me some time?'' She hated how nervous she felt and knew she sounded as she asked, she was never like this when talking to girls, but she wanted so badly for Sophie to say yes so she could spend more time with her. She looked down at her own hands, fidgeting with the ring she always wore on the middle finger of her left hand, waiting for a response.

A hand moved on top of both of hers and she looked up and saw the beautiful blue eyes in front of her. ''I'd love to go out with you sometime.'' Sophie smiled as she entwined her fingers with Sian's. The Blonde's face lit up with a wide smile that seemed to make her eyes shine even brighter and Sophie's couldn't help but giggle at how happy her answer had made her.

''Yeah?'' Sophie bit her bottom lip with a large grin on her face as she nodded at the now extremely happy looking Blonde. Sian leaned in closer as she glanced down to Sophie's lips again before back to her eyes seeing them close slowly as she closed the gap and placed a kiss on the Brunette's soft, warm lips. A slight shiver ran through Sophie, and Sian pulled back as she licked her lips.

''It's really late. Come on, I'll walk you home.'' Sian pushed herself up off the ground and held her hand out for Sophie.

''It's ok, I can just grab a taxi.'' Sophie said as she stood and brushed herself down.

''Soph… I wana, ok?'' The use of the nickname made Sophie's stomach flip as she looked at the Blonde.

''Okay.'' She smiled as Sian bent down and picked up her skateboard before she linked her other hand with Sophie's and they made their way out of the park.

They walked to Sophie's house, which during their conversation Sophie discovered was only a fifteen minute walk from where Sian lived. As they approached Sophie's house, Sophie slowed down and stopped just outside the gate, making the Blonde also stop.

''This is me.'' she smiled, as she turned to face Sian, their hands still linked. Sian returned the smile.

''Okay.'' She smiled. ''Well, tonight was… fun.'' she smirked making Sophie blush.

''Yeah, it was.''

''You know…'' Sian started as she placed her skateboard on the low wall and tugged Sophie a little closer to her. ''You should probably give me your number.''

''Oh yeah?'' Sophie smiled, feeling her stomach flip.

''Yeah.'' Sian let go of Sophie's hand and wrapped her arms around the Brunette's waist, hearing her breath hitch slightly as she pulled her even closer, making her smirk again. ''I mean how am I supposed to take you out and show you a good time otherwise?'' Sophie felt a slight shiver run through her as the Blonde's breath hit her lips, now that she was so close. They kept eye contact for a few moments before Sophie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she got a better idea and leaned in, planting her lips on Sian's.

Sian smiled into the kiss and Sophie didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck holding her close. She parted the kiss for a moment before leaning in again almost immediately and capturing Sian's plump, soft bottom lip between her own, feeling the Blonde's grip on her waist tighten slightly.

They continued to kiss for a few moments longer before Sophie decided to take the lead this time, and ran her tongue between Sian's lips, who instantly greeted it with her own. Sian allowed her hands to slide up Sophie's sides underneath her hoodie and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together, while she gently stroked her thumbs over the material of the dress. Sophie's hands tangled in the Blonde locks as she felt Sian's touch against her ribs and she could feel her heart pounding heavier again as the kiss grew more heated, just as it had earlier. However, it was Sian that once again pulled away, albeit reluctantly, as she rested her forehead against Sophie's.

''I think I could probably do that all day.'' she stated causing Sophie to giggle.

''Me too.'' Sophie replied as she looked back at the beautiful girl in front of her, who gave her a smile in return.

''So, is that a yes to me getting your number?'' Sian asked looking directly into Sophie's deep blue eyes.

''Yes.'' Sophie smiled as Sian beamed back at her and went to lean in again before something caught her eye and she glanced behind Sophie to see the curtain moving in what she assumed was the living room window.

''I think we're being watched.'' she whispered as Sophie glanced behind herself to see the curtain being fixed back into place.

''Probably my sister Rosie, she can be a right nosey mare sometimes.'' Sophie said making Sian laugh.

''When can I see you again?'' The Blonde asked as Sophie turned back to her.

''You got your phone?'' Sian stepped back and slipped her hand into her jeans pocket, taking out her mobile before handing it to Sophie. After Sophie input her number, she handed it back to Sian who made sure it was saved before she pushed it back into her pocket. ''Give me a call tomorrow?''

''Definitely.'' Sian smiled and leaned in again, placing a quick kiss on Sophie's lips. ''Speak to you tomorrow.'' She moved to leave, but was stopped by Sophie's voice again.

''Wait, what about your hoodie?'' Sian turned back around to see Sophie slipping the garment off her shoulders, and she quickly stopped her and fixed it back on.

''You keep it. I'll get it back from you when I take you out.'' she grinned.

''But you'll get cold.''

''I'll be fine.'' Sian smiled as she zipped it up, reinforcing her decision for Sophie to keep it on.

''Okay.'' Sophie smiled in return. Just as Sian was about to turn to leave again, Sophie placed her hand on her arm making her turn again. ''Sian.''

''Yessss?'' she dragged out playfully.

''I erm… I just…''

''What is it?'' Sian asked as she stepped closer to the Brunette again.

''I just wanted you to know that… well I don't nearly do… what we nearly did… with everyone.'' she stated blushing.

Sian smiled as she raised her hand up and pushed back a lock of brunette hair from her face and cupped her cheek. ''Good to know.'' She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Sophie's, placing another soft sweet kiss that the younger girl happily accepted. ''I'll call you tomorrow.'' she said as she pulled away.

''Okay.'' Sophie returned a smile. ''Night Sian.'' She bit her bottom lip trying to conceal the massive grin that wanted to break free as she turned towards her house.

''Night Soph.'' Sian watched Sophie walked through the gate and up the path to her house. Wanting to make sure she was safe, she didn't leave until Sophie went inside.

As she turned to start walking home, she couldn't help the smile that seemed to be stuck on her face. Tonight, she had met an amazing, sweet and perhaps the most beautiful girl she could remember ever having seen in her life, and not only that, she had gotten her number.

She dropped her skateboard down on the ground in front of her and stepped on to it with one foot. Pushing off with the other, she sped it up before placing both feet on and skating down the street, her mind filled with thoughts of a certain Brunette she'd hopefully get to see again very soon.


	2. The Reason - Chapter 2

Sophie woke up the next morning and immediately checked her phone. After being interrogated by Rosie who had been the one watching out the window, she had finally climbed into bed, but it had taken her nearly 2 hours to fall asleep due to thoughts of a certain Blonde refusing to leave her mind.

Unlocking her phone, her face lit up when she saw **3 texts messages** displayed on the screen. She pushed to read them and scrolled through. The first one was from Katy checking if she'd got home okay the night before and wanting to meet up later so she could tell Sophie about her night. The second was from Rosie, sent an hour ago, asking when she was coming down for breakfast so they could discuss ''the hottie from last night'' and the last message was sent just twenty minutes ago from a number she didn't recognise. As she read it, Sophie's face lit up.

_**Morning Soph, hope u slept well. I dreamt that I met the prettiest girl last nite. Sian Xx**_

She quickly typed back a reply, the smile never leaving her face as she saved the number in her phone.

_**Morning. :o) Yeah I did thanks. And that's weird, I had the exact same dream! ;P My sis kept me up asking questions about the hot blonde I was with tho. Xx**_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed again and she quickly read the message.

_**Haha, hot blonde eh, should I be jealous? Xx**_

Sophie laughed at Sian's reply as she typed back.

_**Well she is pretty hot! You may have some competition babe, haha. Xx**_

As soon as she'd sent it, she questioned whether she should have put ''babe'' on it, but a minute later her worries disappeared when she got another message.

_**Damn! I better try my best to impress then. Are you free tonight? Xx**_

Sophie squealed in excitement. She couldn't believe me had only met Sian just a matter of hours ago and she already felt like this. Sian, in Sophie's opinion, was gorgeous, funny, sweet, and an amazing kisser. She hadn't been lying when she said she'd dreamt of her, she was all that had been on the Brunette's mind throughout the night and she couldn't wait to see her again.

_**Definitely! What did u have in mind? Xx**_

She pressed send and set her phone down as she pulled herself out of bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. She looked in her mirror and fixed her hair slightly before rubbing at her sleepy eyes. She quickly spun around as she heard her phone buzz again, but this time it was receiving a phone call rather than a message and she grabbed it from on top of the duvet, seeing Sian's name appeared again.

_''Hello?''_

_''Hey Gorgeous.''_ Sophie couldn't help the massive smile that spread across her face at Sian's words.

_''Hey.''_ she giggled back down the phone.

_''Erm… about later, I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite to eat and then catch a movie or something. I mean, I know it's nothing fancy or anything but-''_

_''Sounds perfect.''_ Sophie interrupted.

_''Oh, okay great. Pick you up at 7?''_

_''Yeah okay.''_ Sophie answered with a bright smile, even though the Blonde wouldn't see it.

_''So… tell me more about this hot blonde.''_ Sophie could almost hear the smirk that was most definitely on Sian's face as she spoke.

_''Behave.''_ She giggled down the phone. ''Otherwise no one will see past your head in the cinema later.''

_''Okay, okay.''_ Sian laughed. _''So I'll see you at 7 yeah?''_

_''Yeah, see you at 7.''_

_''Bye Soph.''_

As soon as she put the phone down, Sophie let out another squeal and fell back in to her bed. In a matter of hours she was going to be seeing Sian again, and as crazy as she thought it was, she really wanted to continue what they'd started the night before.

''SOOOOPPPHHH!'' Sophie was in her bedroom putting the finishing touches to her make-up when she heard Rosie yelling up the stairs.

''What Roseh?!'' she called back, not moving from her position in front of the mirror. It was 6:45pm, Sian was picking her up at 7pm, and there was no way that she was getting stuck talking to Rosie now.

''The hot blonde's here!''

Sophie snapped her head around in the direction of her sister voice, causing her to swipe the mascara across the side of her eye. ''Shit!'' she sighed out loudly as she looked back towards the mirror and seen the dark line on her face. Quickly fixing her make-up, she grabbed her bag before rushing out of her room and down the stairs.

As she descended the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of the Blonde who seemed to be getting the usual talk from Rosie… no, not the ''You better treat my sister right'' talk, this was the ''Check out how hot I am'' talk, as she had her chest puffed out showing off her breasts in her extremely tight fitting top as she sat on the chair and played with her hair which lay over one shoulder.

''Hey.'' she said, capturing the attention of both girls as she took the final step to the bottom of the stairs.

''Hey Soph Babes.'' Rosie sang out, as Sian immediately stood up from where she was seated on the sofa, and smiled as she watched the Brunette walk over to her. She leaned in, resting her hand on Sophie's waist as she kissed her cheek.

''You look beautiful.'' she told her as she pulled back, giving her a wink.

''Thanks.'' The younger girl smiled in return and was about to speak again, when Rosie interrupted.

''Awww, too cute.'' The older sister pouted as she looked at them, making Sophie blush.

''Shut up Rosie.'' Sophie mumbled, as Sian smiled at the bickering sisters.

''You ready to go?'' Sian asked the younger girl, getting a nod in response.

''Have fun girls.'' Rosie called as they made their way outside. ''Don't do anything I wouldn't.''

''That doesn't leave much then does it!'' Sophie shouted back through the front door before she quickly closed it, ignoring whatever comeback Rosie was hurling at her and she turned around and was met by a smirking Blonde. ''Sorry about that I-.''

Sian leaned in and connected their lips, placing a lingering kiss, before she pulled back and watched the Brunette's eyes flicker open again, as she bit her lip. She reached down and took Sophie's hand in her own before they made their way down the path.

They'd walked to the taxi office and caught a taxi to a small restaurant that Sian had picked in the city centre. She never really brought girls on proper dates, but she wanted to make the effort for Sophie, and she had money saved from a skating competition she'd won a few weeks earlier so she was using some of that to treat her.

At the restaurant, Sophie ordered a soft drink making a question enter Sian's mind that she hadn't actually thought to ask up until that point. The previous night on the walk to Sophie's house, Sian had mentioned the fact she was nineteen when talking about college, but the subject of Sophie's age hadn't come up. As the waiter served them their drinks and walked away, Sian studied the Brunette and asked. ''So Soph… how old are you?'' causing Sophie to look up from the menu.

She liked Sian, a lot, and hoped that she wouldn't think that she was too immature for her. It was obvious that the Blonde could quite easily get any girl she wanted. She was kind, funny, one of the most gorgeous girls Sophie had ever set her eyes on, and she didn't think the slightly older girl would want someone as inexperienced as she was.

''I'll be eighteen in three months.'' she answered, watching the Blonde for a reaction, who didn't look too surprised, and smirked a little as she watched Sophie pick up her drink and take a sip from the glass, but kept eye contact with her. ''What?''

''Nothing, I thought you were about that, but you just seem older that's all.''

''Oh… well, does it bother you?'' she asked, worried that maybe she shouldn't ask the question.

''No, not at all.'' She smiled getting a smile in return. ''Ready to order?'' she asked getting a nod from Sophie before she called the waiter back over.

They enjoyed their meal together and afterwards walked to the cinema that was just a few streets away. Having had a decent sized meal, neither of them felt like any popcorn or snacks, but did get a drink each before making their way into the movie theatre.

They took their seats on the back row, where they were pretty much sat alone, except for three younger teenagers at the other end of the row. As the lights went down, the surrounding chatter quietened down and people settled to watch the trailers that came on the screen.

''How long's this movie again?'' Sian asked as she passed Sophie her drink before she took off her jacket.

''Almost 3 hours, it better be worth it.'' Sophie said as she set her drink in the cup holder next to her, and the Blonde grinned, as she sat down next to her.

''Well I'm sure if we get bored, I can't think of something to keep us occupied.'' Sian whispered, leaning into Sophie and breathing in the sweet coconut smell of her hair. Sophie turned and looked at her, seeing the Blonde flash a cheeky wink as she grinned and sat back in her own seat again.

A little while later, Sian tried to keep her concentration on the movie, rather than the hand that had found its way on to her leg and had been trailing up and down her thigh for the past ten minutes. Even through her jeans, the Brunette's touch was making her skin tingle and she could feel her own breathing starting to get heavier. She would do anything to have the Sophie. The Brunette, in Sian's opinion was damn near perfect. Usually when she met girls, she'd have already had sex with them, and in most cases she didn't even see them again after the first time, because she really wasn't into relationships and didn't want them thinking it was more than what it was.

With Sophie, she knew something was different. She definitely wanted her in that way, but she was telling the truth the night before when she'd told her it wasn't special enough. She actually wanted something to be different this time. She'd taken a chance when she'd asked her to go somewhere with her, and she'd taken an even bigger one when she'd leaned in and kissed her.

For the first time that she could remember, she was actually willing to let someone in, and she didn't know what it was about Sophie, but she wanted her to be the one that she actually tried to have more with, more than just a quickie with no real feelings for the other person.

''You still think you can keep us occupied?'' The older girl turned and looked at Sophie, who was staring right into her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip.

Sian grinned and leaned in, capturing Sophie's lips with her own and kissing her gently. The night before, she'd quickly gained an appreciation for the other girl's flavoured lip gloss, and she was happy to notice that the Brunette had chosen to wear the same again, making her taste of cherries.

The kiss quickly grew more heated as Sian slid her tongue into Sophie's mouth, and Sophie's hand moved further up Sian's leg, as the Blonde's hand tangled in the dark locks of hair. Sophie honestly had no idea what she was doing. She wanted to be closer to the Blonde, she wanted her now like she'd wanted her on the previous night. What she'd felt when Sian had pressed against her the night before had felt amazing and she wanted to make her feel the same. As she reached the top of Sian's thigh, she pushed her hand between the older girl's legs and cupped her centre. Sian's hand automatically covered the Brunette's, stopping any further action, as she pulled out of the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

''Soph…'' she whispered against the younger girl's lips. ''What you doing?''

''I just thought… I thought you'd want to.'' The brunette replied as she pulled back slightly and withdrew her hand from Sian's.

''I do… _believe_ me! I just… what I said last night Soph, I meant it. When we do, you know…'' she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at a now blushing Brunette. ''I want it to be different… special.''

''So we are going to then?''

''HELL YES!'' Sian blurted out, which caused Sophie to jump slightly and members of the audience to shush her. She looked into the eyes of the now giggling Brunette as she took her hand in her own and entwined their fingers. ''It's gonna happen Babe.'' she whispered. ''Just not here.'' She leaned in and pressed her lips to Sophie's again, letting it linger for a few moments before she pulled back. ''Now let's watch some furry toed creatures eh?'' she smiled as Sophie giggled and nodded as Sian quickly pecked her lips again and they both turned back to the screen.

Twice now, in less than 24 hours Sian had stopped herself from having sex. That had never happened before, and she definitely didn't think she'd ever have done it when she'd had the opportunity with someone as gorgeous as Sophie. She was trying to tell herself that she'd done the right thing, but she honestly didn't know that if she was to be in the same position again, whether she'd make the same decision.

As the movie carried on, she couldn't get the thought of what had happened earlier out of her mind. The thought of what probably would have happened is she hadn't stopped it again, of what Sophie's fingers could have been doing to her right now, of what she could have done to the Brunette in return. Her mind was in overdrive, and it was turning her on and making her wet. Not able to help herself, she leaned towards Sophie again and moving her hair out of the way, she attached her lips to her neck, as she trailed soft kisses along it.

Sophie's grip on her hand tightened and she heard the smallest of moans come from the Brunette, which only helped to turn her on that little bit more. She sucked gently on the Brunette's pulse point, before running her tongue teasingly over the area, hearing Sophie's breathing change as she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side, giving Sian more access.

''Sian…'' Sophie breathed out, as the Blonde continued to pay her neck such attention, now knowing that she'd found a particularly sensitive spot, as she felt the Brunette's breath hitch

''Sorry.'' Sian whispered as she pulled away a bit. ''I couldn't help myself.''

Sophie turned to look at the Blonde. Even with the absence of light in the cinema, she could see how much darker the older girl's eyes seemed to have become, as they looked back at her full of lust.

''Take me somewhere.'' Sophie had never really been the type of person to take the lead, especially not in this type of situation. She'd never really been in this type of situation before, not one where she was ready to go all the way. But she now knew what she wanted… who she wanted, and it was Sian.

Sian felt herself gulp and hoped Sophie hadn't noticed. She licked her lips which seemed to have suddenly become dry and noticed how even Sophie's skin seemed to leave behind a sweet flavour, only making thoughts of what the rest of the Brunette tasted like, enter her mind.

''Soph… I…'' She tried to think of an excuse. She tried to think of just one valid reason why she hadn't already grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her out of the cinema, and why she wasn't already making her moan her name. Truth was, she couldn't think of any, and by the way the intense blue eyes were looking right at her, it seemed like the Brunette didn't want to her think of one either, she wanted the Blonde just as much as she was wanted in return. The feeling of a thumb brushing gently over the top of her hand made her break from her thoughts.

''Sian…'' The younger girl started, as Sian leaned in and planted a kiss on the Brunette's lips, cutting her off.

''Come on.'' She whispered against her lips, as she stood up and pulled Sophie with her towards the exit.

As soon as they stepped outside the doors, Sophie was spun around and pushed up against the wall, a pair of soft lips covering her own. As the Blonde pulled out of the kiss again and leaned her forehead against Sophie's, she looked into her beautiful eyes and knew in that moment, that if Sophie didn't stop this from happening, she certainly wasn't going to again. ''We could go back to mine. My mum's away with her new boyfriend.'' She whispered against her lips, as Sophie nodded, while she stared into the dark blue eyes in front of her.

''Okay.'' She bit her bottom lip, unsure whether to tell Sian what it was that still made her a little nervous… okay, a lot nervous. She didn't want her to think she was childish or laugh at her, and whilst she didn't really think that she would, it was still pretty scary. Feeling the Blonde entwine their fingers, she snapped out of her thoughts and accepted another quick kiss before she followed her outside to catch a taxi.

As Sian led her up the path to her front door, the Brunette looked at the large house with wide eyes. ''This is your house?''

''Well, technically my mum's, but yeah, this is where I live.''

''It's huge, I mean it's amazing, but… it's huge.'' Sian let out a small laugh at the brunette's reaction. Her parents were divorced when she was eleven, with her mum being awarded a pretty big settlement, and soon after, she bought the house she thought would be most impressive to show off to her friends. Sian hadn't known any different since then, she just got used to the larger house to live in, but never really thought anything more of it other than another way for her mum to try and show she was better than others.

She'd never brought any girls back there before, mainly because she didn't want them showing up at her front door when they didn't see her again, but also because when she finally did bring a girl back, she wanted them to be someone special that she knew she felt something for. ''I was thinking of getting my own place with a couple of the guys, but until I've finished studying at college, I'm stuck here.''

She unlocked the front door and walked into the hallway, waiting for Sophie to follow her in, before she closed it behind her and flicked the switch on the wall making the hallway light up and illuminate the inside of the house.

''Would you like a drink or anything?'' Sian turned around to face Sophie, who shook her head, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the Blonde's neck, crashing their lips together. Sian stumbled back slightly, not having expected the kiss but hesitating no longer than a couple of seconds until she realised what was happening and she gladly responded eagerly. Breaking from the kiss after a couple of minutes, Sian gently took Sophie's hand in her own and led her towards the stairs, with the Brunette following her tentatively.

They entered Sian's bedroom and Sian closed the door before she turned around to see a nervous looking girl in front of her. She stepped forward and linked their hands, pulling Sophie closer so they were standing face to face before she leaned in slowly and connected their lips again. Moving her hands to the bottom of Sophie's top, Sian slipped her fingers under the bottom of it and started to raise it up. At that moment, Sophie suddenly froze. She wanted to do this, she wanted to be with Sian, but she was nervous and needed to tell the Blonde.

She pulled out of the kiss and took a step back, making Sian's hands drop their grip of her top. ''What up?'' Sian asked, concern noticeable in her voice.

''I erm… well, I haven't…'' she trailed off, feeling embarrassed as the Blonde's face softened.

''Soph.'' Sian said gently as she used the side of her finger to raise Sophie's chin so she looked at her. ''Are you a virgin?'' The Brunette nodded as she bit the inside of her lip, hoping that Sian wouldn't just laugh in her face. ''Babe… That's a good thing.'' She gave Sophie a small smile and tugged her a little closer. ''You know nothing has to happen tonight… we can wait, we don-''

''I want to.'' Sophie interrupted, feeling her face gain a darker pink colour.

''Are you sure?'' Sian asked, as she looked into the Brunette's eyes. She had wanted her so badly, but now, she wanted to make sure that Sophie was really ready and she didn't want her to feel pressured. She was so beautiful and she didn't think she could ever want someone more, so as Sophie nodded, Sian smiled as she leaned in and connected their lips again. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and deepened the kiss as she brought her hands back down to the bottom of Sophie's top and tugged it up again slowly, only this time she felt the younger girl lift her arms to allow her to remove it, before she dropped it to the side.

She broke from the kiss and let her eyes wander over the newly exposed skin in front of her, the Brunette's breasts only made more tempting by the black lacy bra that covered them. Feeling the Brunette's hands rise between them, Sian watched as Sophie slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and smiled as the last one was undone before the item of clothing was pushed from her shoulders, before she reached behind her own back and undid her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms before she dropped it on the ground, as the Brunette's eyes widened slightly.

Sian stepped forward again and attached her lips to Sophie's collarbone and tenderly kissed across her skin, feeling the Brunette's breath hitch as she travelled down lower and pulled the material away from her chest slightly to allow her access to the darkened pink skin underneath. Her tongue ran over Sophie's nipple and she felt it hardened as the Blonde's wet tongue swirled over it a few times, before she kissed across her chest and did the same to the other, raising a small whimper from the Brunette at her actions. She reached behind Sophie's back and unclipped her bra, glancing up to the younger girls face for confirmation that it was okay, before she removed the garment completely.

A few minutes later, Sian had kissed her way over the top half of the Brunette's body, leaving barely an inch untouched and had removed both her own and Sophie's jeans before she led Sophie in the direction of her bed.

The moment the back of her legs touched the mattress, Sian sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sophie down with her. Not wanting to rush the moment, she tangled one hand in the Brunette's hair and held on to her waist with the other as she kept their lips connected. She felt how goosebumps had risen on the smooth skin underneath her fingers and butterflies erupted in her stomach when Sophie's hands trailed over her stomach and hesitantly up towards her breasts.

The Brunette cupped Sian's breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch and her breath hitched at the new experience. Sian shuffled them further backwards on to the bed and rolled them over so Sophie was lying on her back underneath her and she hovered above the younger girl. As she leaned on one of her elbows to keep her full weight of the girl beneath her, she attached her lips to Sophie's collar bone as she ran her other hand slowly down her body, and felt the Brunette tremble slightly.

Pulling out of the kiss, she watched as Sophie's eyes flickered back open and she kissed the tip of her nose softly. ''Just relax…'' she told her quietly, as she brushed a piece of the Brunette's fringe of her face. ''I won't hurt you Soph.'' She felt her physically relax beneath her as the Brunette nodded.

''I know.'' Sian gave her a small smile, as she captured the Brunette's plump bottom lip with her own, trying to relay in the kiss how much she already felt for her.

She moved her hand back down the Brunette's body, slowly dipping her hand between her legs and tracing her fingers over the sensitive area. She circled her over it, as Sophie broke from the kiss and let out a shaky breath against her lips. She never imagined that someone could make her feel this way. She couldn't believe she'd only met the Blonde the night before and yet here she was, being made to feel so wanted and sexy, yet at the same time, so safe and cared for.

Moving her hand down further, Sian smiled to herself, as her fingers found the wetness that waited there for her. Knowing Sophie wanted her as much as she wanted the Brunette in return made what was happening feel even more incredible.

''You're amazing.'' Sian said, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the younger girls again deepening the kiss almost immediately craving the taste she now knew was only that of Sophie. Slowly, she entered two fingers, feeling the Brunette's body tense and her breath hitch as she gripped the Blonde's sides, causing Sian to still her hand, as she leaned back so she could look at the girl beneath her. ''You okay?'' she whispered, studying her face. Sophie nodded in response and leant up and captured Sian's lips again to kiss her. Taking that as a positive sign, Sian kissed her back as she started to move her hand at a slow pace.

After a short time, she felt how Sophie's body relaxed a bit more and small moans started to come from the girl underneath her. Moving her lips to the Brunette's neck, Sian trailed kisses over the skin there, before she sucked on her pulse point. She wasn't sure if Sophie would be bothered by it, but she wanted to leave her mark, she wanted people to know that the Brunette was already someone else's, or at least she hoped she was, especially after tonight.

Sophie's breaths became shorter and more ragged with each movement of the Blonde's fingers inside her, she felt like she was desperately trying to stay in control of her body. She'd never been in this position before, and had thought that her first time would be how her friends had described their first times. She'd been told by a few of them that it was clumsy and over really quickly, yet right now it felt like Sian definitely knew what she was doing and Sophie wanted the feeling building up inside her to last for as long as possible. Sian's lips against her skin felt like heaven, as her tongue soothed the area of her neck she'd been paying such attention to moments earlier.

Sophie tangled her hands in Sian's hair and tugged lightly, making the Blonde remove herself from the Brunette's neck and lean back slightly. She looked into the younger girl's heavy eyes as she curled her fingers gently inside her and watched as she struggled to keep them open, as her head pushed back into the pillow and she let out a moan of appreciation at Sian's actions.

Sian crashed her lips back against Sophie's and continued her pace, pressing her thumb over her sensitive clit, as Sophie's hips bucked up to meet her hand. Reaching up with her free hand and taking hold of one of Sophie's hands which was still tangled in her hair, Sian entwined their fingers and pushed their hands down against the pillow next to Sophie's head. Their bodies brushed together repeatedly as Sian kept up her rhythm wanting to make Sophie's first time special and know that she made her feel good.

Knowing she was Sophie's first was exciting to Sian, but also made her nervous. She really liked the Brunette, more than she expected to like anyone, especially so soon after meeting them, but she did, and that made her want to make her happy and make her feel amazing.

As the older girl's body moved against her own, Sophie thought that nothing could possibly be better than what she felt at that moment. Squeezing Sian's hand a bit harder, as she felt the pleasure start to build even more, she broke from the kiss and panted against the Blonde's lips.

''Sian… I think I'm gon- Ohhhh…'' she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Sian pressed her thumb against her once more, and watched the Brunette struggling to contain herself, as she let out a moan.

Sian placed a kiss on one of Sophie's cheeks and then the other, before she gently pressed their lips together again briefly. ''It's okay Babe, I'm here with you.'' she whispered against Sophie's lips as she brushed their noses together gently. ''Just let go.''

With a final few movements of the Blonde's fingers and a skimming of her thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves, Sophie allowed the rush of pleasure to flow through her veins as her body tensed and she gripped on to the other girl's waist, as she felt herself tipping over the edge. Her body tightened around Sian's fingers and she gripped their hands together harder, loudly moaning out the Blonde's name into the room.

Sian felt the moisture cover her fingers as she slowed her pace, and trailed kisses along Sophie's jaw, as the younger girl tried to calm her breathing. After a few moments, Sian slowly withdrew her fingers and watched Sophie, who lay there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

''Wow.'' Sophie breathed out, as a smile spread across the Blonde's face.

Sian loosened their entwined hands and stroked back the brunette locks hair from Sophie's face. ''You felt incredible.'' she said quietly as the younger girl flickered her eyes open and smiled shyly, biting her lip.

Sian moved from above Sophie and lay beside her as she held her close and stroked her fingers over her side. Leaning in, Sophie attached her lips to Sian collarbone, sucking on the skin and hearing the Blonde's breathing starting to get heavier again as she trailed one of her hands down her body. She hesitated as she got lower, nervous about whether she could return what Sian had just done to her.

Resting her hand on Sian hip, she halted her lips on her chest and moved back slightly. ''I don't know what to do.'' she giggled, as Sian copied and gave a small genuine smile as Sophie looked up to her slightly embarrassed. The older girl reached down and entwined their fingers as she brought Sophie's hand up and kissed the back of it.

''You don't have to do anything right now Babe. We've got all the time in the world, I'm not going anywhere.'' She pulled Sophie closer to her again, so she was snuggled up against her side and wrapped her arms around her as she kissed the top of her head.

Sian closed her eyes, the feeling of the Brunette's fingertips circling lightly over her stomach making her start to drift off.

''Sian?'' Sophie said quietly as she watched the movement of her own hand.

''Mmm?'' Sian hummed in response.

''I know it's going to sound stupid now… but… are we, you know… going out?''

Sian moved back slightly as Sophie turned and looked up at her. ''I hope so.'' she smiled. ''But I wanted to ask you properly, and this isn't the setting I had in mind.''

''Well I think what just happened was pretty special.'' Sophie grinned, but a small blush crept on her face at the same time, as Sian smirked back at her and leaned in, kissing her briefly.

''It was.'' she mumbled against the Brunette's lips, before pecking them again. ''I wanna be with you Sophie Webster...'' she whispered as they both smiled into the kiss.

For the past two years, Sian had been quite happy hooking up with girls as and when she felt like it. She never had to worry about remembering birthdays, anniversaries, or Valentines days, and it made things a lot simpler. Now however, she'd found a reason to actually want to have to remember those things, to care about someone enough to want to make them smile every day and tell them how much they meant to her and how much she cared about them. The beautiful, shy, amazing Brunette, with the sweetest lips and the most gorgeous body, who she'd only met the night before was going to be her reason to change, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
